The present invention relates to a novel and useful retainer particularly useful in supporting a lamp socket in a recessed lighting fixture.
Recessed lighting fixtures have proven to be a versatile and practical method of lighting spaces. It is also very simple to change the type of lighting effect by changing the trim, i.e. baffle, reflector, and the like, as desired. Recessed lighting suffers from several disadvantages in that the prior devices employed to locate the lamp within recessed fixtures are relatively difficult to mount in a geometrically correct position. A lamp mounted too high in the ceiling results in heat buildup problems which can become a fire hazard. Also, improper positioning of a lamp within a recessed fixture will negate the sought after lighting effect. Further, lamps which are mounted too low in a ceiling protrude from the same and may be considered an aesthetic eyesore.
A recessed lighting fixture with interchangeable trims which is easily correctly mounted adjacent a surface such as a ceiling, would be an advance in the lighting field.